A content provider may provide content (e.g., audio content, video content, or audio-video content) via a content platform. For example, the content provider may utilize the content platform to provide an over-the-top (OTT) television program, a movie, an audiobook, or the like. A user device may utilize the content platform to provide the content for viewing, listening, or the like. The content provider may receive data indicating a quantity of user devices receiving a particular item of content via the video platform, and may utilize the data to determine a popularity of the item of content.